Distractions
by Hypercritical-Q
Summary: Yaoi. Takes place during Clow arc, while sharing a room- but not alone. Ohoho. Rated M for a reason, folks. KuroFay KuroFai KuroFye


**AN: **Was stuck somewhere for about an hour and decided to write this to make the best of it. I've never written a smut one-shot before (and posted it, ohoho) so here it is.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, maybe some curse words

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle or anything other than some junk.

XxXxX

Distractions

XxXxX

This world, Clow country, was different than any that the group had ever visited before. Despite the heat of the desert, the people were extremely friendly, which was a plus, though it was a wonder how that mage managed to walk about with an extra layer of clothing on, especially that thick, warm blue coat. Kurogane was also a tad over dressed. He had worn long sleeves on this second journey, rather than his usual top. Syaoran was also wearing that cloak that his duplicate had worn at the beginning of their journey, so he was probably warm as well…

Regardless of how heated the air felt in the day time, the temperature seemed to have dropped drastically in the evening, threatening to make the teeth of anyone outside chatter by the time the sun went down.

Needless to say, come night time, our four travelers were somewhat relieved to be able to take shelter in the warmth of the home that the boy from the marketplace and his mother had offered to them.

It was their first night staying in this country of Clow, and the boy seemed understandably exhausted. He had managed to fall asleep just as soon as his head had hit the pillow.

"He seems unnerved by something…" Fay mumbled as he covered Syaoran, properly.

"…He did seem deep in thought…" Kurogane agreed, laying down a little further away so that Fay could sleep between the two.

"That Mokona is sleeping with Syaoran-kun is only testament to the feelings of loneliness he must be enduring right now…" Fay frowned, raising the apple from amidst the blankets, confused, before tucking it back in between the sleeping duo.

"…Mm…" Kurogane let out a small grunt in agreement, laying on his back and staring out the window.

Fay slid between Syaoran, who was turned toward the door, Mokona tucked in his arms, and Kurogane, who was lying on his back, face turned toward the moon.

After a moment of sitting, contemplating who knows what, Fay turned, grabbing the coat he'd removed earlier and placing it over Syaoran and Mokona, for good measure. The last thing any of them needed right now was to catch a cold, and even though Syaoran seemed to be as energetic as he ever did, he had been the one to get injured just the other day, and Fay didn't want to risk permitting him to come down with any type of illness while his immunity might be low.

"…Kuro-sama, are you cold?" Fay inquired; taking note in the fact that Kurogane still wore his cloak.

"Don't wanna risk getting sick." Kurogane muttered. "You take the other blanket." He nudged it toward Fay. The boy's mother only had two extra blankets, one for each guest room, but the group was grateful nonetheless.

Fay took it, raised it and flung it out, letting it slowly fall and drape over both himself and Kurogane.

Still sitting up in their make-shift bed, Fay tugged off his gloves, tossing them before laying down and getting more comfortable, tugging the blankets up to his neck.

Kurogane let out a soft sigh through his nose, shutting his eyes. "…Mage…?"

"Mmm?" Fay turned his head, smiling. He wondered if Kurogane was going to be more open about his arm. Fay could smell the blood, from the unseen wound, and in truth, it was driving him crazy…

Good thing he had always been good about masking how he felt…

Though… in all honesty, hadn't he sort of promised not to do that anymore?

Of course, if Kurogane was doing it, then he couldn't very well complain if Fay were to do it…

Kurogane broke him from his thoughts with his next words; "I know there has always been a lot going on that you were aware of while we were not…"

Fay frowned, lowering his gaze, ashamed. "…Yes…"

"…And even after all that we had found out along the way, both in Infinity and Celes… there was still more that you had kept hidden…"

"Such as my knowledge with regards to Sakura-chan, you mean?" Fay frowned.

"…So?" Kurogane turned to him, annoyed. "…Should there be anything else that you're keeping hidden from us, if I were to find out… past this point… understand that both the kid and I would be reasonably upset. So if there're more things you're hiding… whether your intentions are good or bad, whether there're things you can or can't, or should or shouldn't say, me, I think it's bullshit."

"…I understand."

"…We've all been through too much to keep up this pattern… had we known certain things that you had known, certain outcomes could have been avoided, there's no questioning that."

"Kuro-sama still doesn't believe in destiny…" Fay smiled, sadly. "…Had you known from the beginning, Kuro-sama, that I had been lying this whole time, I probably wouldn't be alive, and we probably wouldn't be having this conversation."

"…" Kurogane was silent. That's true. If he had known when he had very first met Fay that he was allied with the same people who took his mother's life, he probably would have killed him, no questions asked…

As if to voice Kurogane's thoughts, Fay spoke; "I wouldn't have told you to begin with anyway. My mission was simply to ensure that Sakura-chan stayed alive…"

"…Che." Kurogane huffed.

"…But no matter how you look at it, even as bad as things are now… there's still hope… I don't want to focus on the past anymore, Kuro-sama… especially now? Let's focus on the future."

"…One last thing." Kurogane muttered. "…In that country with the Bunny-chans… we left you alone with those strange creatures… "

Fay frowned, eye darkening deeply.

"Then, suddenly, even though the manjyuu hadn't sensed it before, you had one of those feathers… later in Shurano, or wherever the hell we ended up, before we met up with that guy with the specs and the absurdly long hair, you were trying to tell me something about those creatures… I don't know if, at that time, you were meeting in secret with that Fei-Wang Reed guy, or if they worked for him, too, or whatever… " Kurogane paused, thoughtfully, before continuing; "…but you were obviously trying to drop me a hint… so even if you weren't sure as to what side you were on then-"

"Kuro-sama…" Fay frowned.

"Well, like you said, and as I've said before… the past doesn't matter… all that matters is where you stand now."

"…By Kuro-sama-tachi's side." Fay whispered, frowning.

"…That's fine, then… good night." Kurogane huffed, closing his eyes as he raised his arms up behind his head.

"…Kuro-sama… you trust me, don't you?" Fay asked, scooting a little closer. Kurogane huffed.

"Annoying. Go to sleep. A person who keeps asking only looks more suspicious."

"…If you want to talk about looking suspicious…" Fay scooted closer, annoyed.

"What're you doing? Quit coming so close." Kurogane huffed.

"I thought you didn't want to risk catching a cold." Fay whispered, moving so that his head was resting on the right-side of Kurogane's chest, ensuring that his position wouldn't cause Kurogane's left arm or shoulder any additional pain.

"Idiot, what're you doing?" Kurogane whispered, annoyed.

"Keeping warm…" Fay whispered, shutting his eye and placing a hand gently on Kurogane's firm, strong stomach. His fingers delicately encircled the healed wound that had once been on Kurogane's right side. He thought about these past few days' worth of events, the previous few months, then, shook his head, sighing softly.

Kurogane grumbled something incoherent under his breath before grunting and gasping, eyes opening wide when he felt Fay's hand slide down his abs and sneak into his pants.

The raven haired man's crimson eyes darted swiftly to Fay's, but he had his eye closed, cheek pressed to Kurogane's chest, and he had a small smile on his face.

'Pretending to be asleep, you ass hole?! What the hell- ah?!' Kurogane lifted slightly, glancing over at Syaoran and Mokona, who he could still hear breathing softly; asleep, as far as he could tell…

"Ass hole." He whispered, and Fay's eye opened slightly. He glanced up, a playful look on his face as his hand came down to rest on the rather large bulge between Kurogane's slightly parted legs.

"If you make too much noise, Syaoran-kun and Mokona will wake up." Fay whispered before placing a confident kiss on Kurogane's clothed shoulder.

"Bastard…" Kurogane whispered, teeth grit. He shut his eyes when Fay slipped his hand around the ninja's now fully-erect penis, giving it two firm pumps. "Ch…"

Fay smirked, eye narrowing and he leaned up, placing another kiss on Kurogane's jaw, something sweet and chaste- not at all similar to what his hand was doing.

"You bastard… I'll kill you." Kurogane whispered, annoyed, and Fay smiled, stroking harder before stopping.

"Shall I stop then, Kuro-sama? _I don't want to die."_

Kurogane growled and Fay let out a very quiet laugh, placing his index and middle finger on either side of the tip of Kurogane's cock, rolling them together over the top before sliding them both down on either side of the throbbing member, all the way to the base before grabbing hold with his entire hand and pumping again, hard and fast this time, pleased that merely teasing him had gotten him this hard.

Kurogane's eyes remained shut for the most part, brows furrowed; but when they were open, they would constantly dart over to Syaoran to make sure he was asleep, or perhaps at the door, hoping no one would enter. Fay wasn't really certain what he was looking for, but he knew he'd prefer it if his traveling companion would kindly give him his undivided attention.

So he leaned forward again, a small pouting look on his face, and Kurogane's eyes met his.

"Kuro-sama…"

Kurogane grunted softly. "…Idiot, I don't exactly have a change of clothes, and I don't want to have to explain to the people here that I need a change, and I'm definitely not paying anything to that damn witch."

Fay pouted, his hand stopping.

"Go to sleep…" Kurogane muttered, reaching over with his right hand and cupping the back of Fay's head so as to convey that it wasn't what Fay was doing that was a problem, but the bad timing and location.

Fay pulled away and Kurogane let him go, hoping the damn blonde wasn't hurt by his rejection. There seemed to be no moon outside, though Kurogane had thought he'd heard the kid mention at one time that this particular world had two… or maybe not, he couldn't really remember, but he was suddenly feeling tired, and now he had to deal with the frustrations of an unattended hard-on.

He felt Fay's side of their so-called bed shift, and reached out for him, but all he grasped was the sheets they were lying on.

Annoyed, he shifted, raising his arms behind his head yet again.

Suddenly he felt those hands at his pants again and he bit back a very loud growl, settling, instead, for reaching over for Fay, but he hadn't returned…

'Son of a bitch.' Kurogane muttered, before realizing Fay was at his feet, and slowly lowering down toward the ninja's body from beneath the covers. Kurogane listened as his pants were opened and then he felt that damn hand on his cock again.

"Mage…" Kurogane whispered, annoyed before gawking when he felt a tongue circling the tip of his hard-on. 'Damnit! You can't-!! That'll be too loud!' He thought.

Then all cognitive thought left him as his entire cock was swallowed by that damn hot mouth.

His hand shot down, gripping in the mage's hair as that blonde head bobbed up and down.

Kurogane had been right… it was a little loud.

After the ability to think returned, he turned his head, eyes fixed on the other side of the room, ears focused, not on the juicy sounds of his companion's mouth on his dick, but on the breathing pattern of his younger companion and that white fur-ball.

When he was convinced that the two were asleep, he allowed himself to relax, focusing on overwhelming sensation that was building up in his crotch.

After a moment, he grunted, and his seed exploded into Fay's mouth and shot down his throat.

Fay swallowed a few times until the cum stopped flowing, then he licked Kurogane clean, fixed his pants, and slid back up into his position beside his heavily-breathing traveling companion.

He watched the taller man, chest rising and falling in a slightly abnormal pattern; and he smiled, pleased before leaning over, kissing a few of those small beads of sweat that had formed on Kurogane's temple. He knew Kurogane was in pain. At least now he wouldn't have to go on as sexually frustrated as well.

Kurogane's breathing evened out and he reached over, pulling Fay closer.

Fay nuzzled his neck, an overwhelming need to sleep suddenly washing over him.

"Sweet dreams, Kuro-sama…" Fay whispered, and he and his ninja comrade fell asleep, holding one another.

XxXxX

The next morning, Kurogane was the first to awaken. He pulled quickly away from Fay and glanced at the other side of the room, nervously.

Mokona and Syaoran were still asleep, both facing away, still. Neither of them really even seemed to have moved all night.

Fay sat up. The suddenly jerking motion from his ninja-pillow had woken him. He rubbed his good eye, groaning, softly.

"Mm…" Syaoran rolled over, tiredly. "What's the matter?"

"I feel sick…" Fay admitted, his stomach giving a small growl.

"…The lady said there'd be Payu…" Syaoran muttered, sleepily.

"Fay can only drink blood, nothing else." Mokona reminded him, perching on Syaoran's bent knee, hidden beneath the blanket.

"Ah… then maybe he has an upset stomach from drinking that warm cider last night?" Syaoran asked, glancing at Fay.

Fay's brow twitched. 'I didn't really drink that cider… the only thing I drank last night was…'

"Fay was only pretending, maybe he's hungry." Mokona chirped.

Fay shook his head as Kurogane snickered.

"It feels like it's really late for some reason… did we sleep in?" Syaoran asked, blinking when he realized Fay's coat had been draped over him. "…Oh… here." He handed it to Fay, who took it, feeling woozy.

"How did you sleep last night, guys?" Mokona asked.

"I had a dream about Clow country and Sakura-hime…" Syaoran frowned.

"Mokona dreamed that Kurogane was fighting!"

"Did you, now?" Fay smiled, patting their smallest companion on the head.

"His heavy breathing from the battle seemed so real!"

". . ." Kurogane stood, promptly heading -out of the room as Fay laughed, patting Mokona.

"I can imagine!"

"C'mon." Syaoran stood. "We should continue our search."

XxXxX

Okay… there it is. Not much to say about it, I guess. It was actually just supposed to be a hand job, but then I decided to cut Kuro-pon some slack. He is but a man, after all. XD


End file.
